mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sinesio Duran Rico (New World Map Game)
'''Sinesio Duran Rico '''is the second and current president of the Fascist Republic of San Juan. He rapidly rose into the fascist government, to the point he was named Minister of National Security. Because of his wits and competences, as well as the fact he represented a new generation, he was chosen by El Comendador as his heir, even if he had twice the age of Duran by the time of his death. Early Life Sinesio Duran Rico was born in 1016 in San Juan. Only child of his parents, he was always pushed by them to achieve greatness by his parents, who where members of the Communist Party and influential members of the bureaucracy. Duran Rico was 4 when the Fascist Coup happened. His father, Carlos Duran Brugeras (983-1020) was killed by the Fascists that day, as he was the assistant of the Secretary of State. His mother, Andrea Rico Vivas (987-1022), was arrested by the party and executed two years later. Duran Rico, only six years old at the time, was spared because of his young age. Orphaned, he was raised by his uncle Roberto Duran Brugeras (990-1045), who was an fervent supporter of the Coup, and an officer in the fascist army. Under his uncle's tutelage, he was sent to a private school in Santa Fe until the age of 13, after which he was sent to a military college, where he became one of the best students. He even received the National Medal of Studies in 1031, which was delivered by El Commander himself during a ceremony in San Juan. By the age of 22, he received a diploma and engaged himself in the military. Career under the Adamo's Regime Military Career Entering the military in 1038, his academic achievements helped him to be promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant. During those years, he was affected in Santa Fe, where he would mainly keep the region into order. It is during that time that he realized the lack of organization in the army. After successfully exposing his officer's plan (he wanted to make a Coup himself) in 1044, he was promoted to First Lieutenant. He was then re-affected in San Juan, where he would be in charge of the security during major events. His skills into this function lead to his promotion as Colonel in 1046, a rank he kept for a year before quitting the army in 1047 to go into politic. Political Career Soon after the beginning of his political career, he was spotted by the Minister of National Security, Joel Marquina Gallego (986-1056), who took the young officer under his wing. With the help of Marquina, Duran Rico rapidly rose in the regime, becoming and essential part of the bureaucratic machine that was the Ministry of National Security. During those years, he also began building his contacts among the government. One of his ally became Roberto Balderas Camaro (1007- ), Deputy Minister at the Ministry of Agriculture, who helped him gain the favors of the Big Names of the regime. With his allies and his charisma, he was able to succeed to Marquina when the Minister took his retreat for active politics in 1049. During his time as Minister of National Security for El Comendador's regime, he was able to achieve the highest rate of Communists's arrests since the beginning of the regime, finding about 700 communists that were still hiding in the country. He was also able to strengthen the surveillance in San Juan, trying his best to turn the city into a safe place. He rapidly caught the eye of El Comendador, who was searching for a successor. However, he had many rivals and ennemies among the regime, including the eldest son of El Comendador, Juan Amado Carrera (1002- ), who was Minister of Agriculture at the time. To help him against Juan, who was his biggest opponent in the succession, Duran Rico enlisted the help of Juan's little brother Benedicto (1015- ), who was working at the Ministry of Values and Religion since 1050. Juan and Benedicto having terrible relations, the youngest son gladly helped Duran Rico to defeat his elder. By 1052, Duran Rico was announced to be the heir of El Comendador. In late 1053, El Comendador died of a stroke, leading to the ascension of Duran Rico as president. One of his first moves was the nomination of new Ministers, which lead the end of Juan's political career on the national scene, as well as the rise of both his allies Benedicto and Balderas as Ministers of Media and Propaganda and of Finances respectively. Presidency Internal Affairs External Affairs Economy Industry and Agriculture Military Infrastructures Childrens Category:New World (Map Game)